


Халатно

by Ashatrychka



Series: Черная магия [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Kylo, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, занавесочная история, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Дополнение к "Черной магии"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Черная магия [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Халатно

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось после арта Лилит, где Люцифер!Кайло был изображен в халате.   
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/9b90ef56625e51b163e4b02b30a5c47e/tumblr_pg7pz87hdY1vdhjy9o2_1280.png  
> Халат полностью покорил мое воображение, стал героем историй и вообще, хоть садись, да пиши макси про него.

— Нам нужно быть там через пятнадцать минут, а мы даже из дома не вышли, — бубнила Рей, не поднимая глаз от телефона, в котором она активно переписывалась с По (и она почти придумала, как поделикатнее объяснить ему почему она не постарела и живёт с демоном). Во второй руке у нее была сумка, а на груди — слинг с дочерью, меланхолично грызущей погремушку. — А ещё управляющий как-то подозрительно на меня… — услышав шаги, Рей подняла глаза и чуть не выронила телефон. — Матерь божья, что это?

— Что именно? — спросил Кайло, любовно убирая пылинку с обшлага халата, в который он был облачен. Халат был шикарный: с меховой оторочкой по воротнику, широким узорчатым поясом и с подкладкой.

— Халат, Кайло.

— Прекрасный халат.

— Ага, Чингисхан, где твоя юрта и кони? — Рей фыркнула. — Ты ведь не пойдешь так на улицу?

— Почему нет? — удивился демон.

— Потому что мы не в Средней Азии живём, и ты не сутенёр.

— И как связаны эти два утверждения?

— Никак. Ты серьезно насчёт халата?

— Абсолютно. Кстати, что ты говорила про коней и какого-то хана?

«Язык мой — враг мой, — подумала Рей. — Только коней нам тут не хватало. Лишь бы он империю от моря до моря строить не удумал».

— Хм, а он был интересной личностью… для человека, — заметил Кайло, листая страницы на телефоне. — Сири, что такое юрта?..


End file.
